


Dream Journal

by Scotlandia17



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotlandia17/pseuds/Scotlandia17
Summary: I have a dream journal of my own, and I thought it would be interesting to share it. They can get a bit crazy, but that's why I want to share them. They can be magnificent, and even scary at times, but they're entire worlds that my mind takes me to. These are real dreams that I have had, and nothing has been filtered out. I apologize for any grammatical errors you might come across, I write these down right when I wake up.





	1. Portal Dream

              I remember being in a cave with a bunch of people. Wolves were trying to get in through one side we blockaded, so we went out this other side. All around was forest, but there was this clearing/field that was surrounded by trees. People started to run across it, and there was a blimp over head. I was suddenly in the blimp watching these people, but then I was back on the ground and running across the clearing to the trees at the end. Everyone had turned into chickens inside a large circle of purple chalk. We all look back across the clearing at the cave, and an old woman emerges with a large knife. She starts to run across the clearing, and everyone is freaking out. She reaches us, but I look in this puddle and realize I’m a turkey. I then attack her, and everyone jumps through the puddle. I’m the last to go, and it turns out the puddle was a portal in disguise. I appear in a clearing, human again, but I’m surrounded by cows in a large field. There is this bull/centaur thing that has large horns. In between these two large horns is an oval portal, but the bull centaur is shooting lasers out of it’s eyes. I opt against that, and jump over the fence. Across the fence was a botanical garden and a palace that looked like the one in France that is famous, I forget it’s name. To the left from that, not very far, is a port. I run to the port, and I’m suddenly in one of the large ships. They’re old-style ships, and the one I’m in is like a medium version of a galleon. We start sailing, and go down this waterfall that leads into this sewer. I get captured by these rat creatures, but escape with mice the size of people. We reach a four-way intersection in the sewer system, and in the center is a circular waterfall-like thing. We three jump, and suddenly we’re in the mini galleon again. We’re slowly sailing through what looks like 19th century/steampunk London the has waterways. It is dark, but gas lamps are lit along the street. After that, I wake up.


	2. Wizard-Cosplay Dream

              I was in a convention center with a loose pokemon tank top on, and a purple cardigan. I followed some friends, and I went down a flight of stairs. The lights were dim, and people were partying in their cosplays. I began to try and join in the fun, but for most of the time, a creepy man followed me and tried to grope me. He had glasses, short, messy hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed in days, a stubble of a beard, was very short in stature, and was about 300 pounds. I finally lost him in the crowd, and my friend led me through a door. Light streamed in the room from a window at the very end, and she gave me and a few other people “training wands”. There was a small, shallow well-like thing that had sand inside it, and she told me to scoop my hand in. We first had to tap our training wands to the well to activate it, and she told me it would determine my element. I somehow understood her. The sand turning to clumps of salt indicated wind. The sand becoming damp indicated water. The sand becoming cracky like parched ground indicated fire. However, I was never told what earth was. When I lifted my hand up from being buried in the sand, it came out as gatherings of salt. The next thing I knew, I was in my room or somewhere packing for a road trip. I remember a long, straight wand made of a grey type of wood or material, but it was a little shiny (reflective type of shiny), so I’m not sure if it really was made of wood. I don’t know if it was mine or not, but afterwards, I woke up.


	3. Sleep Paralysis

            I woke up in my bed in the dream, but then suddenly I was in a large new orleans old-mardi gras voodoo type carnival. There were old games everywhere, and I met this guy who had a kid. Apparently I dyed my already red hair a more vibrant red, and it went all the way down to my hips. We were then back at my house, and it was dark, but the base kitchen lights were on, making it kind of eerie. I don’t know why, but we fought about something, and suddenly I was on a hike with my advisory. We followed along a fence, and then we were walking up this mini mountain. There was a cave, but it was man-made and had a gift shop. I didn’t reach the end, but apparently the reward was a single rose for each person. I was back in my room again, and it was still dark. My nook light was on, and a teacher from my school was standing by my window that was unlocking by itself. She somehow moved the locks to the other side so we could lock them on our own. The locks were at the very bottom of the window, by the way. She told me she came from a very long line of witches, and then told me to look out the window, and she pointed to the fence on the left. It glowed yellow-orangish-pink in one area, like disco lights almost, and they were gone as soon as they had appeared. Three words then appeared before me in white lettering and black outline, and they were “use your magic”. After they disappeared, I was in bed, and the image of a creepy little voodoo girl with cornrows, white eyes, no nose, a sad mouth, a raggedy dress, and stubs where her feet and hands were supposed to be, was in my mind. She looked like a little raggedy doll, and she was many shades of gray. I was conscious, but my eyes were closed, and I was paralyzed with this image in my head. I don’t know if I was in the real world or the dream world at this point, and I suddenly could hear my alarm I set too early ring in the distance. I woke up to that alarm, and I could move again.


	4. Zombie Land with no Zombies

           The dream started with me in an old, rusty, abandoned theme park. It was post-apoclayose, there weren’t any zombies or anything. I don’t know what the park was called, but it was overgrown with vines. Apparently I was an expert at parkour, so I was exploring everywhere. I ran into a group of guys that were kind of like the lost boys of neverland, except changed to fit my dream. We hung out and chatted a little, I don’t know what about. The sky was grey, but the sun was visible and coming up over the horizon. Suddenly we saw a giant spiderweb on one of the rides, and it suddenly flashed to us fighting giant spiders. After that, I woke up.


	5. Dark and Light

            I was at Nana’s ranch, but the house was exponentially different. It was like an old wooden white-painted southern two story house. Inside, the main theme was gray. The walls were gray, the carpet was gray, mostly everything was gray. The steps had a drawer under them, but I will get to that later. The evil version of the mother from Coraline was there, and she was luring as well as eating people in a back room. I was terrified, but she turned me to the dark side instead of eating me. My skin was gray and my hair was black. I hated it. I began to find objects that represented light when she wasn’t looking. I still had to learn some dark spells, but one day I gathered all of the light objects I had and ran out of the house. The garden was gone and so was the gravelly driveway, and I just ran. It was sunny, and she chased after me. I jumped under the trampoline where a bunch of yellow dandelions were. She was just about to get me, and I began praying. She was blasted into dust by something, and I crawled out from under the trampoline and stood in the sunlight in the grassy area. After that, I woke up.


	6. Lucid Dream 1

            I was in a large glass dome. It was very sunny, and there was beautiful green grass everywhere. Rays of sunlight were visible, and I realized I was dreaming. I made this large device appear in the center. It was brightly colored and floating. It was like a bunch of instruments and toys got glued together, and people were playing the instruments/toys. People and animals/creatures were flying around/jumping and playing with each other. Everyone was happy and enjoying what was there. It sounded wonderful, and made me very happy. I suddenly was able to super jump, so I jumped to the edge of a forest full of fern trees. The edge had a straight path that was clear of trees, but it wasn’t worn down or anything, still just covered in green grass. I sdperjumped all the way down, and there was this mirror a little taller than me. I think I walked through it into this shade/night time version of where I was, but I don’t remember much after I approached the mirror. I woke up soon after that.


	7. Lucid Dream 2

              I was on a mountainside splotched with snow and dotted with ferns, but I wasn’t cold. I leaned on my heels, and I was able to fly that way. I flew up, and I saw people walking on the mountainside. I flew closer, still high in the air, and I saw they were the characters of Hetalia. I waved, but they didn’t wave back. I assumed they couldn’t see me. I flew to the left, and suddenly it turned night, and I crashed into a large fern tree. I wasn’t hurt or anything, just stunned. I looked to the side, and there was this cabin with the sound of music and warm colored lights peeking out the windows. Russia from Hetalia opened the door, inviting other nations inside. They were all wearing christmas sweaters, and it started snowing as they walked inside. After that, I woke up.


	8. Clock Titan Cowboy Bananza

          I was in a town in the middle of nowhere in the 80s. It was very country, and there was a theme park nearby dedicated to a hero of the town that kind of reminded me of the Lone Ranger. Monsters used to attack the town all the time, and he would save everyone every single time. It had been decades since the last monster attack, but sure enough, a giant, grey bear-gorilla bodied titan with a clock for a head framed by the top of a lighthouse stormed into the town. Everybody began to scream and run, and apparently I was a little child, so I was picked up and carried by another woman. We all ran into the theme park that was on a sloped hill, tall pine trees everywhere. Light filtered through the trees, but I don’t know if it was sunrise or sunset. Either way, this was a monster that had been defeated before by the hero, and the hero’s face was plastered all over the theme park that the town ran into to hide. I was suddenly my normal age, and I was hiding in some sort of garage with several others. An old, bow-legged man appeared out of nowhere with a cowboy hat on, and he told us to follow him, and I realized he was the retired hero. We went up another sloped hill to find a small home surrounded by pines, almost completely hidden. Inside there were shelves of old knickknacks and things, but he handed me a shotgun and began to distribute weapons throughout the group. I gave a boy, a bit younger than me, the shot gun because I didn’t know how to work it. I was given a rifle instead, and I was relieved because I knew how to work that. I was given some bullets and I asked where the cartridge for the rifle was, but I wasn’t answered. I pulled the bolt back to find a damaged bullet in the chamber, and began to worry. My mom was there, and she was given a bowie knife. She was going out in a truck with the old man and another adult to the gates of the theme park, and she threatened to cut us if we followed them. I was the oldest of the group left in the shack, and I sat there and wondered how these weapons would even hurt that titan-sized monster. I spent the rest of the time searching the small house for a cartridge, but to no avail. 

 


	9. Moon Whale

          I was by the ocean, and there was this whale with crystals sticking all over it like a porcupine. The crystals were of different pastel colors, and I believe the whale was a humpback. The water was a very dark blue, but none of it seemed evil. It was a starry night, but there was no moon and no clouds, however, I could see everything clear as day, as if the sun was out, but its glare and glow were gone. The whale had white glowing eyes, and it tried to attack me as I stood on the shore. The shore was a beige-gray sand that was very soft, but it didn’t contain any shells. Black rocks poked out of the sand, varying in different shapes and sizes. Not far behind me was a cliff wall made out of this black rock substance, stretching as far as I could see. The whale was in the water, but it was shooting large columns of crystals at me, which I thankfully avoided. I ran, and was suddenly on this sort of space trip with my class. We all entered this cave that looked like it was made of moon rock, and there was a creepy girl with us that looked like a hybrid of Enchantress from Suicide Squad and that girl from the Ring. I suddenly had a vision of a moon, a cartoon version of that same girl sitting in the middle of it, and the moon was dripping at its base, into the ocean water, like it was slowly melting away. There were shapes and symbols on the top and bottom of this moon, but I don’t remember much. I think most of them were half crescents. I was suddenly back in the cave again, but it wasn’t a crawl space anymore like it was before. Apparently the crawlspace led to a ladder that everyone climbed down and entered a part of the cave we could actually stand up in. I noticed an entrance to another part of the cave, but it was dark. I began to walk towards it, and brushed past a group of guys, making eye contact with one. They all of a sudden were like “hey, hey, not cool. what do you think you’re doing?” and everyone else in the cave turned their attention towards me, and scorned me as if I did something super inappropriate. My face turned bright red, and I began to explain that I had no intent of whatever it was they thought was so horrible. After that, I woke up.


End file.
